Apocalypse Wars
Searching for answers about the place they were, Jean Grey read the young X-Men's minds and discovered they had been there for a year, fighting their way through the bubble worlds of the Omega World, a world where the mutants no longer existed, having been wiped out along with many other races in the wake of Apocalypse, who now reigned supreme over what remained of Earth. After Jean showed what she had discovered to her teammates, the X-Men engaged the Horsemen of Apocalypse in battle. Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 8.jpg|'Part 1:' Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 9.jpg|'Part 2:' Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 10 Textless.jpg|'Part 3:' Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg|'Part 4:' Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 12 Textless.jpg|'Part 5:' Awakening After many failed attempts to connect with the mind of Warren Worthington (who had misteriously become Archangel again, albeit mindless) in order to discover what had happened to him, Psylocke was about to give up when she suddenly found herself inside Warren's mind. There, Warren changed back to his Angel persona and warned Psylocke about the incoming catastrophe that would befall the town of Green Ridge, and later the world if he was not stopped. Psylocke sought Magneto's help to investigate the small town of Green Ridge, in Colorado. Meanwhile, Sabretooth and M were on a mission to meet an informant who had intel about a threat against mutantkind in New York City. As the informant didn't appear, Sabretooth followed their scent into the sewers. The informant revealed herself to be Callisto, who was hell-bent in getting revenge on Sabretooth for having killed many Morlocks in the past. After a brief fight, Callisto agreed to not attack Sabretooth again for the meantime and told M the reason she had contacted the X-Men for their help: the Morlocks were dying again. In Green Ridge, Magneto and Psylocke suspected something was wrong with the town as she was unable to probe into its citizens minds, and followed them to a tent in the middle of the park. There, a priest welcomed everyone and introduced them to their savior, who to both Psylocke and Magneto's surprise was a wingless Warren Worthington, who now saw Mutants as aberrations. After reading Warren's mind after he allowed her to, Psylocke discovered he wasn't Warren at all and followed him to a secret vault where they were attacked and eventually subdued by Genocide and the other members of the Clan Akkaba. Beneath New York City, Callisto led Sabretooth and M to the underground hideout of the Morlocks, who were now coexisting in peace with Humans. When M tried to examine the ill in order to discover what was afflicting them, the infected Morlocks turned into hideous monsters, which made M realize they were under the control of her brother, Emplate. Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 6.jpg|'Part 1:' Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 7.jpg|'Part 2:' Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 8 Textless.jpg|'Part 3:' Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 9 Textless.jpg|'Part 4:' Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 10 Textless.jpg|'Part 5:' All-New X-Men All-New X-Men Vol 2 9.jpg|'Part 1:' All-New X-Men Vol 2 10 Textless.jpg|'Part 2:' All-New X-Men Vol 2 11 Textless.jpg|'Part 3:' | Notes = * Coming in March 2016.Marvel.com | Trivia = * The covers of , , and are an homage to Apocalypse's first full appearance in . | Links = }}